


i want you to be happier

by alolandugtrios



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alolandugtrios/pseuds/alolandugtrios
Summary: so i'll go.





	i want you to be happier

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i wrote w happier by marshmallo and bastille playing on repeat.

Knuckles are white, gripping the handle of the keyblade tight enough the hilt threatens to break. Roxas stands before the boy in red, the boy he dreams of — the boy he came from.

_And what if I run?_

He can’t bring himself to turn to look over his shoulder. His eyes are caught and trapped in looking at him — at Sora. Sleeping without a worry in the world, without knowing what must be sacrificed in order for him to return. The grip on the keyblade wanes and the weapon disappears before it has the chance to clatter at the ground.

“I thought I hated you,” he says to Sora. Can he hear him? Will he take this memory with him should Roxas join back with him? Or will it be as if Roxas never existed in the first place? “Sora…”

_Sora, Sora, Sora! Enough about Sora!_

_I’m me — nobody else!_

This isn’t right to withhold someone’s life from them when they’re the key standing before them. Sora is much like he appears in Roxas’ dreams — smiling, a calming presence. Is this how other people feel to be around him? He could smile so much wider, happier…if only he were awake to do so.

“…That means I’ll have to leave.” Words leave his mouth in a cracked whisper. He swallows the knot at his throat, but it does nothing to take down the sinking feeling in his stomach or the tears that sear his cheeks. People actually _want_ Sora here.

Who cares about Roxas these days? His world is a lie, his life not even meant to have happened.

“Sora…” No response — just that gentle, sleeping smile. Roxas’ anger melts; the shell to protect his pain and sadness in the heart he thinks he doesn’t carry within him is gone. “…I think that you’ll be happier.”

It doesn’t hurt anymore when he lets go. Whatever pain might have been felt gets passed on to Sora, but Roxas releases himself to his somebody knowing full well his pain will be only a small prick on the skin compared to how he will feel to have his life back.

_If anyone deserves to be happier, it’s you, Sora._


End file.
